rwby_rosefandomcom-20200215-history
I Don't Like People
Summary Luciela through a mysterious distance finds herself in the desert. But she's not as alone as she would like. A reaper is prowling the sands, but he isn't looking for trouble. A ghost her and her apparition companions, however, are trouble. Meanwhile, Crystal tries to keep everything "normal". EXP Awarded Luciela Argentum - 30 EXP (Luciela undergoes an apparent display of character throughout the rp. She at first appears to be cold and distant with no care for the people she's interacting with other than for them to stop bothering her. Getting riled up enough to almost fight several times, she starts to withdraw from the situation, only to find that she's trapped! This puts her in a frenzy that shows a level of depth in character that is usually hidden.) Justin Pryr - 20 EXP (Justin shows his level of capability by combatting the threats of fights from Luciela and the others. For the most part, he is a figure of calmness throughout the ordeals. Although he is apparently self-centered, he shows an interest in the people and things around him.) Crystal_01 - (-15 EXP) (Crystal remains in a neutral robotic mode as she attempts to keep everything at a normal state. Since the "normal" for chaos is difficult to determine, this leads to some dysfunction.) Ouren & Tyra Lancester - 5 EXP (each) (These characters expressed unique personality traits as they switch back and forth between the body they share.) Roleplay What is justice? A fabrication created by the fools who just so happened to set the rules of the blasted world that was home to inhabitants who scurried around towards nothing worthwhile as they walked their slow march towards to oblivion? Or perhaps was it a set of ideals that kept people going regardless of its subjectivity? The faunus whose brain these thoughts rebounded around stopped, letting out a dry mirthless sound that almost could be considered a laugh. For what did it matter? The Faunus had no company, save the blades that could rend all life asunder that hung at her sides. She was walking along with no particular aim in mind, the depressions her footprints left in the loose searing sand of the brutal Vacuoan desert vanishing just as quickly as they had been left there. Some philosophical musing about permanency could have been applied there, if the faunus was so inclined to do so. Her mind had been in an odd state ever since that accursed sentient bloom took root in her right eye, leaving her in a bizarre in between state that mocked the natural biological life cycle that had existed since time immemorial. She found herself soon forced to stop as her body was wracked by a painful series of coughs followed by her palate being assaulted by an unpleasant if all too familiar taste. The coppery tang of blood. It was hardly the first time, nor would it be the last she knew as she trudged along, her one intact eye half lidded as she didn't even bother to clean the lifeblood that was at the corners of her mouth. The aimless path she wandered continued on... Justin appears from just a little ways off the beaten path that the faunus is traveling. "One close to death" is the name he gives her in his head. As his cloak flutters he takes a step forward, sinking down into the sand. She hears the footsteps, and she turns, hearing the shift of the sand. Her eye narrows. One of her hands rests on one of her blades. The ivory and steel hued original god killer. The Infinity Blade, an ancient sword with a complex history. In the nearby sand, was another entity. Entity may have not been the appropriate word however for the being that she was nothing more than a gadget. A previous mission into the desert for a specimen of Grimm for the Grimm biologist who she belonged to as a research tool required her to take a dangerous path and one which her strength did not suffice. The commotion had activated the android as she had previously been conserving power. She starting to make malfunctioning noises and sounded pathetic and pitiful. He speaks up at the faunus moving her hand to her blade, "Do not be scared. I am not here for your soul... Not yet". He notices the noise and steps back. "Sorry buddy. You can't have it ever. This flower in my eye saw to that, so I strongly suggest you back up before your innards quickly become outards. Don't try my patience either. I've not any qualms about cutting down any stupid fuck that crosses my path." The look in her eye was as cold as the steel of the blade that was now fully drawn, resting in her hand. There was a silence now as she sized the individual up. "God how i hate the living" he mutters beneath his breath. "I do not wish to clash steal with you, friend, i was simply walking and stumbled apon you." He spreads his arms and starts to walk forward. Luciela quickly backed away. "Do not approach me. Ever. I don't like people." The sounds of mechanical distress reached her range of hearing as she looked towards an individual on the surface appeared to be a normal human. But as it stood based on the sounds the individual was making, they were not biological by any means. She stifled a cough as she looked around, the sound was horrendous. You can see a girl in the distance. Although she is not to far you can barely hear the sound of her as she says "Ya humans kind of suck it's to bad that they like me so much that they decide to stick around." She said in her monotone voice so robotic and forced you could swear this isn't even a real person. She decides to walk closer not knowing if the others had heard her. With every step you see more about her the eyepatch strung over her right eye, the sword on her back, and even her sword so big you wonder why she carries at all there is no way someone tiny like her could swing such a big sword. Luciela looked at the monotoned individual, and sighs. "Yeah, you all can have your dissertation on the nature of the human spirit. I however have better things to do. Well, that's not actually true. But I'd rather not add to my body count, today at least." She began to walk off, clipping her Infinity Blade back to where it usually sat, the blade glowing with a faint blue tone. She wasn't keen on even giving these individuals a passing glance. "It is like you guys are asking me to hate you with an attitude like that jeez whatever one day you will just become another voice in my head" She said still monotone as she began to whisper to "herself". "Well, that's fine. Because let me tell you something. I'm already there with you, although obviously you're not a normal human. But that doesn't mean you're exempt. So don't test me. Otherwise these blades are going places that you didn't even know existed." Luciela said shortly as her eye locked onto the girl. She wasn't going to display any mercy to anyone. Least of all whoever the hell this was. "Let's not even talk about the blade cutting me up from the inside out. all I was trying to do was talk to you but god at this rate my heart is gonna get pierced, not by your sword dagger thing no, no, no but by your pure edge. So don't even draw your sword you will kill my just by talking some more," she says in her monotone voice. The tone seemed to awaken the android. Maybe it was the similarity to her robotic one, or maybe it was the fact that the disturbance and tension was causing her to activate her malfunctioning semblance which was the need to restore everything to proper order. However instead of being able to do this, she simply started to move again, making those horrible gut-wrenching noises again that would have been impossible to ignore the android in distress. A bit delayed she was, but she wasn't at her best at this moment. Justin sighs, and walks over to the seemingly deteriorating robot, "I would recommend we don't kill each other" he says to the two girls. "Atleast not until i join the fight...". His cloak touches the sand as he crouches over the robot, "What's with this thing?" "Well that would all be too simple wouldn't it? Ya see? I like swords. You can pick up on all the little emotions that occur as their life blood runs down your arm, the thick heady coppery scent. The first people I offed, well. That is a story in itself." Luciela's eye seemed to glow in a way that was a touch disconcerting. The android would have been a beautiful but neutral looking woman of bland and grey coloring. However, at this moment, she was simply parts of titanium, wires, and mock body parts. The wires showed electric malfunctioning and the metal was rubbing against itself making horrible sounds as she attempted to move. Justin sighs, and walks over to the seemingly deteriorating robot, "I would recommend we don't kill each other" he says to the two girls. "Atleast not until i join the fight...". His cloak touches the sand as he crouches over the robot, "What's with this thing?" "Well that would all be too simple wouldn't it? Ya see? I like swords. You can pick up on all the little emotions that occur as their life blood runs down your arm, the thick heady coppery scent. The first people I offed, well. That is a story in itself." Luciela's eye seemed to glow in a way that was a touch disconcerting. The android would have been a beautiful but neutral looking woman of bland and grey coloring. However, at this moment, she was simply parts of titanium, wires, and mock body parts. The wires showed electric malfunctioning and the metal was rubbing against itself making horrible sounds as she attempted to move. Justin picks up the almost destroyed robot, making sure to keep it in one piece. "Honey, if i had a nickel for everytime i ended someone like you... oh wait i do", he chuckles to himself. Seemingly floating towards the faunus he smiles, "You wont hurt me". "Neither will you me." Luciela said unflinchingly. "I choose who I decide to hurt. You seem awfully confident in yourself. How asinine." She said softly, in a dangerous tone. He drifts closer, "Cute, but i can guarantee i have a good reason to be confident". He looks at the girl with the monotonous voice, "You seem to be distraught, why is that?" Luciela looked at him, "I warned you once, you better back up." She gripped both blades. "These can slay the unslayable. You've been warned." "Well wouldn't you be distraught if the one person you loved died and but sat on your shoulder making you relive the horrible past" Ouren kept her monotone voice. But she suddenly changed and had a much happier voice and it seemed joy itself had jumped into her body "Well Ouren I don't just sit on your shoulder I can help you out too you know that...oh by the way everyone I am Tyra" she said very happily as if this person was now the embodiment of joy. The android wasn't fully deteriorated as of yet. Her semblance activated further as she became closer to the threat of disruption of normalcy. All blades temporarily turned to rubber. If she was fully in her normal state, she would have been capable of more to prevent the fight, but for now this had to do. She continued to try to move about still being held. His eyes light up, "Y-you can channel the dead?" he asks hopefully. He then notices the Android moving more, "Hey angry girl, i'm going to get closer to you for an experiment" he mentions as his face bears resemblance to that of a philosopher. He drifts closer to her. "Who me? no no silly Ouren can channel the dead I am here to simply make sure she doesn't get herself killed which believe it or not is a harder task then you might imagine" "Find someone else!" She shouted, "I'm no ones experiment. Not any more!" She said, heedless of her Freudian slip as she continued to backpedal. "I'm not going to be prodded, or observed, so back up." She said, in between coughing. "Ca-Ca*metallicnoise*O8" the android started to speak. This emotional disruption activated another area of her semblance. The android who otherwise was perfect at keeping things at their normal state, for now could only calm the situation by emitting a mist from her which was a mix of water and the affects of an anti anxiety medication which would have made anyone within a few feet a little more tired as their energy would be a little more depleted and a significant reduction of fear and panic or need to be aggressive. This would have solved the fight problem for now. But with the android malfunctioning, there was a question in the air of how effective her semblance would be. What no one knew was that as the programming was malfunctioning from this android, it started to bring back some aspect to her humanity, hidden down in the now broken wiring. This made her semblance a little more different and capable of handling this situation a little better than if she was a pure android in her normal programming and only capable of reversing or helping lab mishaps. "Relax lady! im not experimenting on you". The released mist makes him a bit sleepy and he forgets about the faunus for a second. "Tyra? would you mind if i could talk to the original girl please?". He plants himself into the sand, a warm smile directed at Tyra. Luciela blinked as she realized that she had let slip something a bit too personal if one started to connect the dots. So she did something that was not normal for her. She ran, as fast as heeled shoes in desert sand would permit. Which was really only middling speed. She had no idea where she was going, and it didn't matter, she knew she had to just get away as fast as was possible under the circumstances. "Ya but I will be back if she does something stupid again" you see a change as she stretches a little bit "Oh good to be back" she says in her monotone voice "What did you want to say to me?" "Better make this fast..." he mutters to himself, determined to keep the faunus with them. "I also can channel the dead, though you seem to be able to take there personalities. I can only see and interact with there souls... we are two of the same kind". As if the previous malfunctioning and incorrect activation of her semblance awakened her robotic function and core, her semblance began to activate which would start to fix the android and return her to her "normal" state. In the process of returning to "normal state" she made all parties return to their original position from before she activated her semblance. This meant that both Ouren was back, the original girl, thought that was likely from her own semblance usage, which due to it not being "normal" was negated by the android's semblance for now, and the blades were back to normal, and Luciela was teleported back close in range to them all. Crystal, the android, in question was now back to being fully formed and looked blankly at who was still holding her. Everything was normal. So it seemed. Luciela blinked, suddenly back where she had started. "Why? How?" She said flatly. "Just let me go dammit!" She said emphatically, her mental state all over the place. Justin chuckles and stands the android on its feet, "That's what i thought". He appears through a flash of black next to the faunus, "T'wad be a shame if you left us so quickly. After all you did promise to cut our guts out." he says a bit bored. "It's getting more and more tempting by the minute..." She turned away. Crystal simply looked straight ahead, seemingly at nothing though her sensors were gathering information on all parties present. There was nothing out of the ordinary, all normalcy was restored. The angry one's natural state was in place, the one who claimed supernatural affiliation was regulated by her for now, and there was nothing else that needed her attention. Though in order to assure normalcy, she decided to remain in the company of these three until she discovered a more stable state for them than currently. "I am Crystal_01, made by Atlas Intelligence Forces, owned by Marmalade Noisette, and currently affiliated with Shade Academy. I will be service to you until further notice. My actions will not cause harm." She said in her automated voice. Justin moves to the side of Crystal, "Hey this thing is pretty cool, think we could sell it for anything?" he pokes her arm, expecting a hard surface. "Atlesian tech? You can do me a favor and spare me the trouble. I'm not going to even bother won't you. I don't trust anything or anyone from Atlas." Luciela frowned, shaking her head. "Atlas may have built and programmed me, but I have current affiliation with Shade and properly represent this nation. Selling me would be ill advised, as I am currently priceless, but am of most value to whoever has my service. For instance, I am similar to a highly capable computer, but with the machine intelligence to learn and create algorithmic calculations of future actions using probability. Other than storing and maintaining data on my surroundings, I am highly suited for portable use of my functions similar to a scroll or other portable device. I am not only a computer, but an android, capable of combat given circumstances where my programming allows, and semblance use, however artificial. My abilities and programming ensure that no harm can be done while around my presence as all actions of harm can be reversed by me and treated for improvement. Mostly, I ensure that restoration of a normal state is kept. This is all important information for those who plan to make me of use to understand and be aware of." Her voice did not change in tone and was still automated. Her body was soft due to her delicacy and the fact that only her innards were built with lightweight metal and wiring. She almost felt softer than a human, though more synthetic. "I mean, i know a guy we can sell her to. Though he's pretty wierd... i'd estimate about 3 million for all three of us if we do" He says ignoring what Crystal said, "I mean if you guys don't want to i'll just keep the 10 mil and be on my way". "Who you represent matters not to me. All of the kingdoms are terrible in their own way. So I'm not sticking around, if that is a problem to anyone you can reach me at 1-800 I don't give a good goddamn. As if you any of you could help me anyway." Luciela looked at the man, saying nothing before turning on her heel. The sun was touching the hills at this point, she knew she had to find a settlement of sorts. Screenshots Category:Roleplays Category:Season 1